


Promises and Souls (and other ghastly things)

by little_coffins



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Dazai Osamu Being An Asshole (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu is Bad at Feelings (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu is a Mess (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), F/M, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Suffering Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_coffins/pseuds/little_coffins
Summary: Dazai, a vampire unable to die and still physically fourteen leaves the Mafia to get away from Mori's influence after Odasaku's death. After hearing Angel Investigations, a group of hunters led by a vampire cursed with a soul, Dazai strikes a deal with the elder vampire that, in return for valuable information on Wolfram & Harts next moves, they must hire them onto his team so he can begin to fulfill Oda's dying wish.
Relationships: Angelus & Spike (BtVS), Angelus (BtVS)/Buffy Summers, Angelus (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke & Sakaguchi Ango (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Promises and Souls (and other ghastly things)

**Author's Note:**

> Cw= Mori being a creep mentioned.

Dazai was, frankly, stuck.

Leaving the Port Mafia wasn't easy, it was all he'd ever known, after all, but the wait he endured before leaving was worse. Still preforming his duties as an executive, that emptiness that had always burned inside him raging, spreading further, leaving his fingers to tingle as if stricken with pins and needles.

Even if it wasn't much-- which it wasn't-- Dazai had managed to build _something._ It was neither healthy nor sane, but nonetheless, he had something to look forward to on a weekends, a night out with Oda and Ango, drinking whiskey and chatting, basking in one another's presence, no pretenses needed, because as soon as Dazai stepped within that bar he was no longer an Executive, the Demon Prodigy or one half of Double Black. He was just one of three friends spending w friendly night out drinking, no matter how odd their trio looked from an onlookers perspective.

Dazai was just Dazai, and maybe, _just maybe_ , Dazai nearly felt human again during those pleasant nights.

But now Odasaku was dead and Dazai would rather live a long, boring unfulfilling life than speak to Ango again.

So that left him to his own devices in a completely foreign country.

Now, don't get him wrong, he'd been to America before, in fact he'd been a few times, however the difference between then and now was that Dazai was completely on his own, no Mori at his side or subordinate to help buzz him through normally restricted areas for kids.

That was the next issue.

Dazai looked like a child. He wasn't, of course, he was eighteen after all, yet he remained in the body of frail, malnourished deeply scarred fourteen year old. Not the ideal situation, most people, even the sketchiest of places -- which was not what he wanted, Odasaku had made it clear in his last moments that Dazai ought to become a good man, help people, and he needed to find somewhere respectable to do that -- would hire a child.

And what was he meant to say to that?

'Right! I'm no child, actually, I'm eighteen, an ex-mafioso _and_ a vampire!' They'd think he was ludicrous! No place would take him, no police or detectives, anywhere at all where he could make an actual difference in his surroundings.

That was, however, until he learned about Angel Investigations.

On the surface it looked like your average Private Investigations office, however his interest was piqued by the sight of the name Angel.

Looking further into the company revealed that his suspicions were correct, it was run by the one and only vampire Angelus, or Angel. He was a vampire who wreaked havoc across Europe for nearly two hundred years before, according to rumour, being cursed with a soul once more.

Since then he'd assisted Slayer in hunting before opening his own Agency to hunt. He was making a proper a difference, and perhaps the man could muster some sympathy for his current plight and allow him admission into helping his group.

While he did remain without a soul, he was saddled with the dying wish of a friend, and with that rose the desire to fulfill said wish.

He could bring himself to feel no sympathy for the lives he had taken, and likely he never would, but he could still try to make due, even in his state.

Dazai padded through the streets, moon glistening over head, reflecting off the wet streets, lighting the way, even if it was not necessary to him specifically.

He pulled the long sleeves of his cream coloured turtle neck further over his palms, successfully concealing the bandages across his palms, the bandages around his throat and below his shirt also hidden by the high collar.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he continued to stride towards his destination, black dress shoes clicking against the pavement, black dress pants slightly wet around the bottom of the leg, not particularly bothering the brunette vampire.

The boy had long since cast off his facial bandages, the covered eye remaining sightless, his time as a vampire hadn't healed previous injuries after all, leaving him cluttered with scars and marks that had they been inflicted upon him nowadays, they'd have healed rather quickly.

... Though he hadn't drank in nearly a weak, since Mori himself had been Dazai's soul source of nourishment since his turning. If he was injured while in this state of hunger, he'd remain injured for quite a long time unfortunately. Needless annoyance and pain, after all no matter the injury, it would not kill him.

Nothing ever did, bullets to the head, bludgeoning, lit on fire or beheaded, his own being did not follow that of any other vampire, much to Mori's unending glee.

He was, well and truly, immortal. What had he down to deserve such a curse? How cruel...

Finally catching sight of his destination, Dazai smirked. The place was huge and beautiful, an old hotel from a time past, truly a wonderful place to look at.

Grasping the railing, Dazai hopped up the steps, reaching the door and knocking a few times and stepping back, hands clasping one another behind his back, rocking slightly on his heels, listening to the telltale sounds of a person approaching, heels clacking against linoleum.

The door opened and a woman with long, brown hair peered at him.

Cordelia Chase, the office's secretary, a woman who had attended Sunnydale high with the Slayer and had continually gotten mixed up the supernatural. She eventually began to work with the vampire, hunting along side him.

And if the rumours were true, she was capable of catching glimpses into the future.

How familiar.

"Hi! You lost or something? Need us to call your family?" She asked him, voice pit hing as she smiled down at him clearly talling to him as if he were a child. He held no fault to her for making such a misconnection, after all it could be used to his advantage.

"Yes... I'm lost, was separated from my," Dazai gestured along with his words, pointing at himself, playing the unsure tourist route. "Family. I do not know English well, so I don't know how to find help. C-can I come in and make call?" Dazai asked, making his voice as soft and young sounding as possible, fidgeting in his place to appear nervous and unsure, hunching in on himself slightly.

"Yeah, sure! Come on in! I'll get you one of the phones to call them!" The woman waved him in, and Dazai entered alongside her, peering around the repurposed hotel, the large staircase and shining chandelier.

A man with glasses sat behind a desk, clicking away at his computer, at first paying them no mind.

The man, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, glanced up, lifting his mug of coffee to drink, his eyes snagging on Dazai and entire body freezing.

Carefully, Wesley placed the mug on top of the desk once more, reaching under the desk slowly, hands searching for something.

"Cordelia." He stated, voice even but stiff, cutting the woman off who had been talking about something or other. She huffed and turned around, with an annoyed "what?" before realizing the serious, borderline panicked look on the mans face. She repeated her what once more, but with worry replacing the previous snark.

Hands retracting, he lifted and aimed a crossbow directly at Dazai, drawing a surprised, startled look from Cordelia who looked between the two and shouted a ' _Angel! I think Wes has gone all_ _coo-coo_ _in the coconut or something!_ ' to Angel.

"Why are you here?" The bespectacled man asked, voice serious as he stared daggers at the vampire.

"That's rude, pointing loaded weapons at welcomed guests." Dazai smiled, english clear and concise.

"If you do intend to shoot me, however, please be sure not to miss. Death by crossbow sounds fun and interesting, if you ask me!" Dazai chirps, nearly swooning at the idea.

Just as Wesley was about to speak again, Angel jogged into the room, hearing the urgency in the womans voice.

"What's going on?" He asked, glancing between the three before his eyes settled on Dazai, narrowing significantly. Dazai puffed up his cheeks petulantly, jerking his head to the side and playing the part of the snippy child.

"Your employee is very rude, is what's going on! I'm welcomed in and he points a weapon in my face! That's terrible business, if you ask m--" Angel cut him off, not allowing him to finish his spiel.

" _Who are you_?" His voice was dark, his voice suspicious and impatient, stepping forward, towards Dazai, who fought the urge to duck away from the man who stood only mere inches taller then Mori. Compared to himself, he was towering. He didn't like that.

Remaking planted in place, Dazai stared up at the man a few feet from him, smiling pleasantly as he answered the mans question.

"My name is Dazai Osamu, and similarly to you, I am a vampire." He chirped, locking his fingers together in front of his chest.

"You're also a mafioso, from the Port Mafia in Japan. An executive." Wesley piped up, not once lowering his weapon, keeping it trained on the boy.

"Oh shit, that's why you asked if you could come in like that. Why does all this stuff happen to me? Ugh." Cordelia groaned pissily.

"Why are you here?" Angel asked, voice lowering. An intimidating man, he is.

"Ah! Yes, well I'm actually wondering if you have any job openings?" Dazai cheered, clapping his hands together as he beamed up at the man, looking as unintimidating as possible.

"... Excuse me?" Wesley asked, voice taking on a tone of genuine surprise at the admission.

"A work opportunity! Do you have one? I no longer hold any association with the Mafia and am looking for a job that's a tad bit different from that sort of work, and when I heard of such a well known vampire such as yourself working to protect humans against his own kind, colour me inspired~!" Dazai sang, and he could tell none of them were falling for it.

"Bullshit! Why are you actually here?" Wesley snapped, finger itching to pull the crossbows trigger.

Dazai's smile dropped.

"It's true. I'm looking to work for you. I have no interest in working for the Mafia any longer, and would like to help people." He gave up on the peppy persona, allowing himself to stare flatly, void of pleasure nor anger, a perfectly blank slate. _Inhuman_.

"Is it that.. Romanji curse or whatever?" Cordelia piped up, interrupting the ensuing silence.

"The Romani curse, you mean? No, I have no soul, but nonetheless I want to help. I promise someone I'd try to be better, and I do not want to dishonor him." Dazai hummed noncommittally. Cordelia made a face at him.

"You have no soul, but you still actively want to help people?" Wesley repeated his words slowly, looking unsurely to Angel, who seemed suspicious of him.

"Yes. I do hope you'll consider it at least, there's not very many places I could go to work to help, but if I can help somewhere out of sight of the customers so they're not under the impression you're hiring children, I could help hunt and gather information. Strategy and information dealings were two of my most known talents, after all. And I do not forget anything, my memory is photographic, so that may come in handy to you." Dazai shifted, place slightly, standing up on his tip toes look around the building further.

Angel was about to speak up, his previous silence relinquishing before Dazai spoke up once more.

"I also have information on Walfram & Hart. We had dealings with them on several occasions, they hold quite an interesting in trafficking illegal, ancient items, and with their plenty generous incentive, we happily obliged them. I could tell you all I know on them, as long as you agree to hire me on and allow me to help you hunt." Dazai rubbed his fingers together at the mention of money, smirking as he noticed his mention of the law firm had seemed to properly catch their interest.

"What kind of information can you give us?" Angel asked carefully, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk. Wesley eyes bugged out as he realized the man was legitimately considering this.

"Plenty, who and where they purchase both items and creatures, other businesses that they've had their dealings with. I also know a fair bit about their distaste of you, they've mentioned it a few times in meetings. I also know what they're planning, and I must say, it's quite large. Completely detrimental to the world, in fact, not just humans but every living being here. No discrimination." The three passed looks between one another, trying to telepathically communicate on the issue between each other.

"We'll try it, but one wrong move and we'll stake you. You have to watch it." Dazai grinned up at the man, and if there was a tad bit of wickedness in that smile, well that holds no importance to the situation at hand.

"Wonderful!" Dazai cheered, clapping his hands together. He ignored the mortified look Wesley was passing to Angel and the puzzled one from Cordelia.

"... Where are you staying?" Cordelia inquired, breaking out of her stupor and addressing the boy.

"Nowhere currently, I only just arrived in the country today." With a shake of Wesley head, he addressed the brunette.

"Do you know anyone in the city?" His voice was drawn out and unsure, his apprehension clear, after all he was the one who knew exactly who he was.

"No one who'll be particularly pleased by me showing up on their door step asking to stay the night." He snorted slightly, swaying slightly in place, anxious to move.

"Stay here the night then, this place used to be hotel so theres still set up rooms up stairs. Where's your stuff?" Angel offered, brows raising as he peered around the young vampire, looking for any luggage. He couldn't make anything out.

"This is all I have, aside from my wallet and a few phones. I burnt my old stuff." Outwardly he was the perfect image of nonchalance, but the mention of his things grated on the boys sore nerves, the stress of the possibility of Mori tracking him down and dragging him back to the Mafia kicking and screaming was... an unpleasant one.

Ninety percent of the things Dazai owned were gifts from Mori, and the idea of bringing any of those tainted objects sent shivers of disgust down his spine. He only owned fine pressed black suits and frilly, flowy dresses the man insisted upon buying him. He hated those the most by far. The memories of that man brought him a deep seeded disgust that he thought no soulless being could possess, fear and apprehension as soft caresses because more aggressive, his consistent cooing over the fact he'd physically never changed past his fourteen year old human self, his unnatural attachment to this aspect of Dazai.

The man drawing blood scalpels or pushing him head first into filled tubes just to watch the younger panic despite his lack of a need for air.

His praising of dissociative nature, the pleased murmurs as he pressed his nose into Dazai's hair, talking about how Dazai was a mix of _schizoid personality disorder and paranoid person disorder_ , and when Dazai had asked, cradled in the mans arms, a pervasive cold taking hold of his body, if these aspects of himself were not in fact mental disorders, but because of his inhuman nature, he'd recieved a contemplative hum.

_'Perhaps that is the case, but until I can come up with a proper reasoning behind it,_ _I_ _will classify it as such.'_

Dazai had nodded, doubting the bosses diagnosis, because mental issues were reserved for humans, a human quality, and as a beast, a _tool,_ he surely would have no such thing.

"Right, well you can't go around in just one outfit. You'll need to buy new clothes. And I won't be paying you." Dazai wasn't offended by that, he wasn't even close to being hard on cash. Being a high level mafioso does that for people, after all.

"That's fine, I don't need money. Working here is payment enough!" Dazai called cheerfully, hands fluttering to add to the affect.

"... I'll take you to a room, stay inside till morning, we're going to talk." Angel gestured the boy, who hesitant followed, walking up the stairs and down a winding hall.

They finally came to a room, steeped in silence, not awkward but tense, Angel pulled a key out, a master key most likely, and unlocked the door, pushing the door open and gesturing the boy in, who entered slowly, peaking around it.

It was small with a queen sized bed, right stands and a desk set in the corner. Clearly the room was not meant for long term stay since there were no closets or dressers, only a door to a small bathroom.

It was dusty, musty with a lack of use not enough up keep.

He shuffled in his spot slightly before his attention was called to man in the front of the room, the sound of the door slamming shut causing him to jump slightly and whip around staring surprised at him.

Suddenly, he felt terribly trapped, stuck in a with the elder vampire blocking the easiest exit, cornered and skittish, entire body tensed and ready to spring and claw, bite, whatever it takes to relieve himself of the primal stress which came with being trapped in a room with a man instilled within him since he was young. Human.

"You listen to me carefully," Angel advanced towards him, face twisting up into the inhuman visage of a true vampire. This time, Dazai did backup, hand shooting to his waist band where he had concealed a small pen knife.

"If you do _anything,_ absolutely _anything_ to Wesley or Cordelia, I'll put a stake through your chest. I won't feel sympathetic when I do it either." The burn of Dazai's fingernails digging into his palms grounded him, and he quietly stared up at the cursed vampire.

"... I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He replied smoothly, voice not wavering even once, the two remained staring at one another for a moment longer, silence tense, left on the brink of violence, ready to tip over at any given moment.

He nodded slightly and turned, stalking out of the room, closing the door behind him, the soft click of the door being locked ringing through the dust filled air.

Dazai let out an unnecessary breath of air.

He, most certainly, was a blast at parties.

**Author's Note:**

> Schizoid Personality Disorder is characterized as:  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~  
> •Lack of interest in social or personal relationships, preferring to be alone  
> •Limited range of emotional expression  
> •Inability to take pleasure in most activities  
> •Inability to pick up normal social cues  
> •Appearance of being cold or indifferent to others  
> •Little or no interest in having sex with another person
> 
> Paranoid Personality Disorder:  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~  
> •Pervasive distrust and suspicion of others and their motives  
> •Unjustified belief that others are trying to harm or deceive you  
> •Unjustified suspicion of the loyalty or trustworthiness of others  
> •Hesitancy to confide in others due to unreasonable fear that others will use the information against you  
> •Perception of innocent remarks or nonthreatening situations as personal insults or attacks  
> •Angry or hostile reaction to perceived slights or insults  
> •Tendency to hold grudges  
> •Unjustified, recurrent suspicion that spouse or sexual partner is unfaithful
> 
> I think those both really describe Dazai well, so I'll probably bring these little tidbits into play fairly often.


End file.
